callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Call of Duty Wiki:Проект:Знаете ли вы/Подготовка следующего выпуска
Просим участников сообщества не перемещать или изменять выложенные факты (этим занимается модератор проекта). Выпуск 93 (21-28 февраля) thumb|180px *На карте Lockdown можно найти мишку с двумя золотыми Desert Eagle? Mr.Foi 35px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 12:17, января 5, 2012 (UTC) *Карта Outpost основана на уровне из Modern Warfare 2? The Mr.Foi 35px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 11:08, января 5, 2012 (UTC) *В Modern Warfare 3 у каждого оружия появился свой уровень, а вместе с этим и уникальный ряд перков? 1nterferrom 25px|link=Обсуждение участника:1nterferrom 00:30, января 8, 2012 (UTC) * Спецназ - единственная фракция, которая появилась за пределами подсерии Modern Warfare? 1nterferrom 25px|link=Обсуждение участника:1nterferrom 00:53, января 9, 2012 (UTC) * В спецоперации "Взятие штурмом" есть уникальный UMP45 из Modern Warfare 2? Hunter Guy 12:01, февраля 11, 2012 (UTC) Выпуск 94 (28 февраля - 5 марта) thumb * Появление Роуча в Modern Warfare 2 начинается и заканчивается при присутствии зажженой сигары? Happy Soldier 09:31, января 8, 2012 (UTC) * В Modern Warfare 3 на M14 EBR стоит прицел от L118A? 1nterferrom 25px|link=Обсуждение участника:1nterferrom 00:56, января 9, 2012 (UTC) * В миссии "Болото" Джексон и компания оказываются в составе не 1-го разведотряда, а 1-го батальона 7-го полка морской пехоты? * Лев Кравченко и Фрэнк Вудс родились (20 марта) и погибли (19 февраля) в один день? * 31-ый уровень оружия требует всего 1''' ХР? 1nterferrom 25px|link=Обсуждение участника:1nterferrom 09:55, января 16, 2012 (UTC) **Где? Что за бред? Он требует дохрена экспы на оружие IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 07:25, февраля 8, 2012 (UTC) Выпуск 95 (5-12 марта) *Судя по номеру (DT-1056) Николай в Modern Warfare 3 и Гоуст носили одинаковые наушники? '''Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 10:34, января 14, 2012 (UTC) *Дерек Вестбрук — единственный выживший в отряде "Метал"? Полтинник 08:46, января 16, 2012 (UTC) *В Call of Duty 2 в ходе Африканской компании многие из солдат являются Итальянцами?=PRAVEDNIK 96 17:09, января 17, 2012 (UTC) *Мировой рекорд в Выживании в Modern Warfare 3 - 153-я волна? Женя=) 18:19, января 18, 2012 (UTC) *Николай Баданов — единственный протагонист в серии, имеющий звание майор? Полтинник 18:18, января 18, 2012 (UTC) Выпуск 96 (12-19 марта) thumb|200px *Любимые сигары Прайса - Villa Clara's? Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 14:42, января 20, 2012 (UTC) *Некоторые спецоперации Modern Warfare 3 дополняют ее основной сюжет? Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 18:45, января 20, 2012 (UTC) *На картинке Глобальных спецопераций изображена сцена из миссии "Выжженная земля"? Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 18:54, января 20, 2012 (UTC) *В Call of Duty 2 гранаты союзников взрываются быстрее, чем гранаты Вермахта? =PRAVEDNIK 96 23:56, января 20, 2012 (UTC) *Карта Nuketown основана на эпизоде из фильма Индиана Джонс и Королевсто Хрустального черепа? Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 16:24, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Выпуск 97 (19-26 марта) *thumb|196pxВ United Offensive из сбитых самолётов иногда вылетают пилоты? Lone Ranger 16:47, января 25, 2012 (UTC) *Даже если отключить субтитры в Modern Warfare 3, они появятся в сцене с пробой воздуха в миссии "Особо ценный груз"? Lone Ranger 17:10, января 25, 2012 (UTC) *Шепарда похоронили в Арлингтоне? Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 17:21, января 25, 2012 (UTC) *В Modern Warfare 3 можно использовать гранаты, одновременно залезая на лестницу? PA1N 11:27, января 26, 2012 (UTC) **Не совсем верно, можно использовать любое метательное снаряжение. *В миссии "Важная персона" может появится рейнджер с фамилией "T"? 6TZ1 13:09, января 28, 2012 (UTC) Выпуск 98 (26 марта - 2 апреля) *В миссии "Отдыхать надо было вчера", ласты и кислородные маски лежат на платформе ещё до того, thumb|204pxкак бойцы поднялись на неё? PA1N 11:37, февраля 12, 2012 (UTC) *На модели M14 EBR из Modern Warfare 2, прицел закрыт крышкой? PA1N 12:46, февраля 8, 2012 (UTC) *Все шотландские бойцы имели начало фамилии на Мак? Nikita-Wolf 10:11, февраля 7, 2012 (UTC) *Что подчинённые Сэндмана обращаются к нему чаще всего не по званию и не по имени, а именно "Босс". AHakuH 12:01, февраля 16, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии в 97 выпуск можно добавить что во время спуска в парижские катакомбы во время пробы воздуха субтитры полюбому будутФаул II В 94-ый выпуск ещё факт нужен. Добавил. Если что- переносите. 1nterferrom 25px|link=Обсуждение участника:1nterferrom 09:50, января 16, 2012 (UTC) По 94 выпуску: Вудс же не погиб, он вроде как тяжело ранен. Это в компе в пыточной естьТопор 09:56, января 16, 2012 (UTC) Не погиб?! Он рванул вместе с Кравченко! Шансов выжить у него было меньше, чем у Гоуста. 1nterferrom 25px|link=Обсуждение участника:1nterferrom 09:59, января 16, 2012 (UTC) Да, это пасхалка. Во всяком случае, Вудса мы больше не увидим. Lone Ranger 16:34, января 16, 2012 (UTC) Нет, Гоуст ЖЫВ, это понятно, я про это. Где-то закралась ошибка --Топор 16:41, января 16, 2012 (UTC) Ренат почисти эти факты про КоД2. Праведник уже достал... спамит фактами из одной игры! Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 13:33, января 17, 2012 (UTC) Какая нахрен разница?! ну наткнулся я в процессе игры почему не записать? Брин каждый выкладывает то что заметил и знает ну простите что мне пришло в голову перепройти КоДу 2-ю и я замсетил эти факты так че выкладывать уже нельзя потому что я видите ли достал маленького мальчика своими фактами... НЕНРАВИТСЯ ВАЛИ с Вики и не ной как баба я не гворю ниче про твои факты (три подряд про МВ3) и ты мои не трошь, а тоблин ноет, что ему "Левое яичко жмет и правая ягодица чешится" =PRAVEDNIK 96 08:00, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Уууууууууу... мда. Сколько в тебе злости... *Без комментариев* Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 11:51, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Ну ты и смешной! На год меня старше и я для тебя уже маленький мальчишка... я вижу тебя вообще трогать нельзя... ато от злости обосрешся. Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 12:08, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Я еще не злился я раздрожен твоей тупостью был немного и вполне культурно объяснил, что к чему если своим мозгом не догоняешь:))))))))))))... Ренат знает когда я злюсь мы с ним полтора годан7азад жесткие срачи устраивали вот тогда я злился а сча я немного более доходчиво чем простым языком объяснил что к чему:))))=PRAVEDNIK 96 14:20, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Хех... это ты еще культурно обьяснил... то то я не заметил :) Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 14:33, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Ох это еще ОЧЕНь культурное некультурное это когда мат через слово=PRAVEDNIK 96 15:04, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Да хорош уже. Lone Ranger 15:06, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Господа, может вы обсудите проблему в чате, а то можно получить 2 дня бана за срач.—Alex Red 15:57, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Load up on guns and bring your friends It's fun to lose and to pretend She's over bored and self assured Oh no, I know a dirty word Вот ответ сразу всем=PRAVEDNIK 96 16:29, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Ето факты: Убить одним выстрелом - единственный уровень в игре Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, где собаки надают на врагов? Во всей серии Modern Warfare русские используют противогазы? На 2011 год Россия имела 15,000 ядерных боеголовок?[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 16:21, февраля 1, 2012 (UTC)